


横仓 哦。

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 挺满意这篇的 但似乎没什么人喜欢 心碎2019！





	横仓 哦。

横山刚回家就看到桌上摆着一封信。糖果色的很漂亮的信封，折的干净，带着一点可爱的香气。毫无疑问是情书该有的模样。

这个年代了还用情书？这是横山的第一反应。但很快的，他意识到别的问题。

既然横山最近没有带别人来过家里。那不用说，这封情书该是给大仓的了。

于是他紧张起来，手指捏住信封，有些犹豫地磨蹭。脑海里像放了个万花筒，想了好多东西，又不明确是在想什么。

干脆打开看看写了什么。横山突然很有勇气地决定，结果就要拆开时。家门被一下子打开，钻出来一个大仓，咻地把情书从横山手上抢走了。

“yoko要做什么？”大仓装出单纯的口气，脸上满是揶揄和得意，“这是给我的！”

明明是监护人，横山却瞬间窘了。眼神和手脚都不知道该放在哪里好。“不是……”

大仓脸上表现出“原来如此”的样态，很坏地说:“yoko是不是很久没有过情书了，羡慕我，想看一看？”

大仓说完还把情书往横山眼前挥了两下，嘿嘿地笑，接着赶紧回了自己的房间。像只得了便宜就溜走的狐狸。

“你听我……”横山的解释在没人的客厅里干巴巴地回响。他有些无奈地瘫坐在椅子上，心里疑问自己弟弟是怎么无师自通成了这幅模样。

不过……他不由得脸上发烧。刚才自己在做什么？真像是大仓说的那样吗，并不，还是有女孩和他私下告白过，就在前几个月。尽管横山都不太记得她的脸了。生活对他几乎是工作和家的两点一线，而这个家基本等同于大仓。

横山摆出思考的姿态。让之前拿起信封时的心情一点点回来——有点点无措的，酸的——

这、呃……

他突然不敢再想下去。潦草地将其归为监护人对孩子的担忧与关怀。而把那个呼之欲出的答案埋了起来。

事情在两个月后变得奇怪。

横山数不清是第几次看到情书了。每次都是摆在桌上，精致好看，但那粉色简直像是在和横山挑衅。

有些时候大仓从房间里，玄关之类的地方突然钻出来，说着“啊原来我放在这里了”，然后捏起信大摇大摆地从横山面前走过。像个展示服装的的模特。而有时候大仓就坐在桌边读，很有滋有味的架式，不过横山敢肯定弟弟没看进去，因为那琥珀色的眼一直在往横山那里瞟。

横山会很配合地走过去，说一声“真受欢迎啊tacchon”。然后得到对方两声得意的哼哼。

他看出来那些情书是大仓自己伪造的。故意炫耀给横山看。

傻呀，横山好笑地想，我才不会上当。

之后的半年里横山还是按规矩过日子。上班，工作，下班了就赶紧回家，被人叫弟控也就是笑两下，摆摆手。

没想到那天同事丸山和他说:“我上次看到大仓在街上和另外一个女孩子一起，是女朋友吗？挺可爱的呢！”

横山傻了:“不是……呃……我不知道……”

丸山之后摇他肩膀冲他耳朵说话，横山也没反应过来。怔怔的像是体内发生了场地震，把世界颠倒了一下。他才发现自己错误地一直把大仓当做了小孩子，把那些情书当做玩笑。忘记了就算大仓伪作了一些，其中也必定是有真的，含着女孩子真心的。

“嘛……”丸山意识到自己好像说错了话，无措地用手指抠抠脸，“这也不算……坏事吧？”

“嗯。”横山冲他勉强地笑，“长大了啊。”

——坏！没有比这更坏的事！

横山一边往电车上挤一边想，恨不得一秒间回到家里问个清楚。惊讶过后的生气叫他没法细细思考。

结果老天很会作把戏。没等横山回家，就在街上看见了早该放学回家的大仓，一旁是个高挑的女孩子，想来是那些情书中的一封的主人。他们就像小情侣那样说笑，女孩还靠到大仓耳边说些悄悄话，接着两人就会心地笑。

好快乐的样子。

人就在眼前，横山却退却了。默默回了家。

在客厅里，横山把“这就是成长的必经之路”在心中念到第十八遍的时候，大仓回来了。

“坐在这干什么呢？”大仓问。

“没什么！”横山心虚地站起来，又觉得这样有失监护人的颜面，反问道，“你怎么才回来？”

“和同学打篮球。”大仓面无表情，很快地回答。

横山本来还有点期望弟弟能老实交代，这样心里能安慰些。现在可好。他心想，还真是个恋爱中的青少年，什么事都要瞒着家长了。

横山气的想揭穿大仓。结果对方一眨眨眼说“我饿了”，横山就没了办法，进厨房料理晚饭。

开晚饭的时候，大仓最终还是没忍住，晃着脑袋让刘海荡来荡去。然后微微挪动椅子，离横山更近一些。

“yoko——”他作出随口一提的语气，“你的初吻是什么时候？”

“你问这个做什么？”横山是肯定不好意思的。

“嗯、就是好奇嘛！”

“才不说……”

“告诉我！”大仓凑近横山的脸，“告诉我告诉我告诉——”

横山忍无可忍地把筷子抵住大仓的额头，无视对方“疼疼疼”的叫喊把人往回按。

“我干吗要告诉弟弟自己初吻是什么时候啊！”

看见横山脸都红了，大仓才像是达成目的般安分下来。慢吞吞地吃了几口饭菜，转转脖子，鼻间发出轻轻的哼声。

“我觉得吧。”他语气里好得意，“我的初吻肯定比yoko更早。”

横山的咀嚼动作瞬间暂停，差点一个没拿稳把筷子摔到地上。“你这是什么意思？”他干干地问。

“就是那个意思。”大仓说完很满意，重复了一遍，“那个意——思——”

马上横山的脑海里自动把大仓和那个女孩的背影扩展成了牵手的，亲吻的，拥抱的的样态。简直完整又生动。

横山瞠目结舌，无味地吃完了饭后回了房间，也没心情开游戏也没心情整理工作。心里塞了一窝蜂似的。

他又从记忆中拎起一年前，见到情书时的情形。发现那时的心情同今日近乎完全一致，他想靠成年人的理性，去分析出个能接受的结果。却发现事实确凿而另自己极沮丧。

——他在吃醋。

他看清楚自己是在嫉妒那个挨在大仓身边的女孩子。

那么可以推想到的是，横山在床上慢慢的把自己蜷缩起来，捂住脸。

他喜欢大仓，自己的弟弟，真。

二十多年来的人生一直维持着“优秀的大哥”形象的横山很想用什么神奇橡皮把自己从世界上擦去。可是夜里梦中那大仓亲柔的喘息，以及早起裤裆里的黏腻提醒他。

还是直面现实吧。

既然不能做追求者，就好好像个哥哥那样尽职尽责。横山拿更多时间去陪大仓，可他的弟弟就和那些叛逆期的同龄人一致，抓住机会就往家门外跑，说都不说一声。

可是，横山想不通，大仓有时候又很黏他。比如他不隔多久一定会找横山打游戏，时常累了就和横山钻在一个被窝里睡，嘴里哼哼着说“冬天自己睡太冷了”。还用脚轻轻勾住横山的，叫他的大哥心里发痒，根本睡不好。比如横山应酬喝醉后回家，一定能模模糊糊听到大仓的碎碎念，“yoko真是好麻烦”这类。他被动地接受弟弟给自己脱衣服，搬上床。然后——他不敢确信而怀疑自己是在梦里听见的——大仓呢喃说“回来的太晚了，笨蛋”。

一如既往的爱撒娇。

但，大仓又经常把柜子里的衣服翻的乱七八糟，换了一万套装扮来问横山，“和女孩子约会适不适合穿这个？”他还情人节带回来包的漂亮的小盒子大声说“yoko！看我的本命巧克力！”

只能把喜欢闷在心里横山被气的够呛，还不得不勾着嘴角配合鼓掌:“tacchon真受欢迎。”

快酸死啦，横山真不想承认，活到20多岁还这么幼稚。

而他所没察觉到的是，这些酸的甜的日常下，慢慢在孕育的东西。

尽管大仓晚归的次数不少，但今天这回格外让横山烦躁。快要过0点了，说是去参加同学生日聚会的大仓还没回来。横山给大仓打了好多电话，没一个打通。出门去寻了附近所有的角落，也不见弟弟的身影。

在他披上外套准备再一次出门前，大仓总算是回来了。门锁卡塔卡塔，大仓跌跌撞撞的进来，嘴上还嚷着“怎么有四扇门——”

下一秒他就被横山搂到了怀里去，狠狠揉了几把脑袋。

大仓痒，一边哼哼地胡笑一边挣扎，大着舌头说yoko你做什么。

“你这……”横山本来有的一点怒气全被弟弟柔软的发化光了，他只嗔怪的拍拍大仓的背。

弟弟回来的感动过后，横山立马察觉出不对。自己那还差小半年才到18岁的弟弟身上有清楚的酒气。

双手捧住大仓的脸细看，这人当真一副喝的不省人事的样子，眯缝着眼傻笑，从脸颊到鼻尖都漫着红色。

但这些都不是让横山最生气的。

横山没法控制地用去碰大仓嘴角的小小伤痕，那暧昧印记仿佛同他挑战。

“怎么弄的？”他问。

“什么？”

大仓还傻乎乎的样子，横山就冷冷地用指尖按那渗血的痕迹。

大仓“嘶”了一声，迷瞪瞪的老实交代:“被人啃的……”还是用的不正经的词句。

下一秒他就被横山吻住了，口唇被毫不客气地占有。横山的手捉住他的腰，推上一边的餐桌。大仓迷蒙间听到椅子和地板刮擦发出惨叫，而他从没觉得横山的双手这么有力过，是那么狠地压制住他，碰他，撕扯他。他的皮肤在其下微微颤栗，他的喉咙不知因醉还是满足的发出一阵阵咕哝声。

至于横山，他无比清醒又无比不理智。把所有交融的感情都揉碎进自己的肌肉中，用来抚摸，拥抱，进入自己的弟弟。大仓的背，大仓的唇齿，大仓的双手，现在全归他，叫他头晕眼花。横山心中积攒的东西像开了闸的倾泻而出，同窗外洒落的月光，宛若糖浆般包裹住两人。密不可分。

什么都是漂浮着的，轻的，只有彼此可以依赖。他们拥吻着去了床上。而横山第一次如此真实的搂紧了大仓。

醒来的横山，对上的是大仓琥珀色的双眼。

“早。”大仓说，“yoko可真能睡。”

这下好。大仓身上那些青青紫紫全和横山打了招呼，教这位罪魁祸首闹了个脸红。

哇啊……横山不知道该说什么好。

大仓靠过来，搂住自己的哥哥，发丝蹭在颈窝上。他忍不住地嘿嘿笑了。

瞬间，有什么像是干掉的油画颜料般的东西从横山心上裂开。他明白过来，叹气。感叹自己怎么上了一个小孩的当。

“哪些？哪些是你故意做的？”

“嗯——那个伤痕是我自己啃的，可疼死我啦。”大仓大方承认，还带着点刚睡醒的懒，“不过看来，yoko一下子就上当了呢。”

“其他的你自己猜？”他退开些靠到横山耳边。“不过，yoko昨晚好厉害……”

横山羞恼，无可奈何。心中又像是炸开一颗小小的糖果。他最后抱住了大仓——

“不许学你那些同学喝酒！”


End file.
